A beautiful thing
by LadyTwilight2008
Summary: Kagome saved Sesshomaru's life, and in the repayment of his debt, has agreed to travel with the group and protect Kagome. Could it turn into something more? Read to find out. Rating will go up in later chapters. WARNING: FLUFFY IS OOC.
1. The Debt Of A Demon Lord

_**Chapter One: The Debt Of A Demon Lord**_

**_Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me, despite the fact that I have every plushie from the seris AND a fluffy-sama wall scroll...Shrug On with the story!_**

It was a cold night in the Fuedal Era, the moon shining down over the glistening white blanket of snow that covered the trees and ground. It was like gazing upon a pure land, made of pearl and bits of diamond. Inuyasha and his group walked slowly throughout the lands, the cool winter wind whipping around them and chilling their bodies. Kagome pulled the coat she'd brought from home tighter around her body, trying to ward off the cold.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked, worried for her friend.

"I'm okay Sango, just a little cold, that's all." Kagome answered with a cheerful smile.

Sango nodded and looked over to Miroku, who tugged his robes closer to himself as well. Sango shrugged and called up to Inuyasha.

"Maybe we should stop and build a fire! We're freezing back here Inuyasha!"

The half demon simply snorted and kept walking. Kagome sneezed and lost her footing, falling into the snow. Miroku and Sango helped her up before the monk went to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is going to freeze to death if we don't stop and build a fire."

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine…Miroku, help me find wood."

Miroku smiled and went with him. Sango cleared a large area of snow and sat down with Kagome. Soon, the boys returned and layed the wood in the middle of them. Kagome lit the pile with the matches she removed from her bag.

"Ahhh…sweet warmth." Miroku said settling in beside Sango.

The demon slayer eyed him warily before setting her weapons off to the side and letting herself relax. Kagome scooted as close to the fire as she could without catching her coat on fire. Shippo poked his head out the folds of the gigantic coat and smiled.

"Hey Shippo!"

The little fox demon grinned up at his mommy before nuzzling against her and closing his eyes, falling into a deep slumber by the fire. Soon, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were sleeping as well. Kagome, however, could not fall asleep, she had the nagging feeling that someone was injured not far away.

"I can't just sit here…someone could need help…" she said before getting up and walking into the woods around their camp.

There, laying in the snow, covered in blood, was a very familiar demon lord. Kagome's eyes shot open wide and she stood stone still.

"S…Sesshomaru!"

The demon lord's golden eyes moved only slightly to regard the human before him. A low growl rumbled from his chest and he tried to stand, failing miserably. Kagome moved forward cautiously, watching for any signs that the demon may lurch and attack. Once she got close enough, she saw the snow under him was soaked with his blood, and stained dark red.

"Oh my god…what happened to you?"

"None…of your concern…human…."

"Sesshomaru…you're hurt bad…if you let me…I can help you."

"A demon does not require help from a human."

Kagome ignored his protest and knelt down beside him, looking over his wounds. A loud growl emitted from the demon lord and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh shut up and let me help."

The bold words quieted Sesshomaru's growls, and he simply eyed the human that dared touch him without permission.

"Do you have a death wish, human?"

"Kagome."

"Pardon?"

"My name is KAGOME, NOT woman, not human, not wench."

Sesshomaru blinked and then leaned back against the tree, cold flowing into his body from the snow.

"Come on. I'll take you back to my camp site where you can warm up and I can look at your wounds."

Sesshomaru did not answer, he had passed out from blood-loss and cold. Kagome managed to drag him back to camp and bandaged him up before putting him by the fire. A while later, the golden-eyed demon finally awoke, the fuzzy shapes in his vision becoming clear. He saw the fire dancing before him, and saw Kagome sitting up next to him, watching over him.

"Sesshomaru, good to see you're awake."

"Why did you save me? You could have just let me die there in the snow."

"I know I could have…but I'm not that kind of person. If I can help someone in trouble, I help, I don't just walk away."

Sesshomaru managed to sit up and a small smile crossed his features.

"You have saved my life…as a demon lord, I am in your debt. Is there anything you need?"

"Well…I know! You can travel with us, help us beat Naraku, and protect me when Inuyasha can't." she said with a smile.

"As you wish.." he said before falling asleep again.

When he woke, he began his life as protector to a human, and he began repaying his debt to Kagome.

A.N: That was chapter one, I know it was short, but I'm having a case of semi-writers block at the moment. My other chapters should be longer and more detailed than this one was. Please R&R, and I ask of you, no total hate reviews. Constructive critisism is okay, but none of the "I hate your story and you should never write again" type things. ((Yes, I actually got one that said that once.)) Ja Ne


	2. Separation

_**Chapter Two: Separtion**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN.**_

**"YOU _WHAT_!"**

Kagome flinched at the loud yell that emitted from Inuyasha's mouth when she told him why Sesshomaru was sitting there in the campsite when he woke.

"We don't need HIM to protect anyone Kagome! I'm perfectly capable!"

"Inuyasha, you can't protect me all the time! Plus, now you can concentrate more on getting the jewel shards instead of keeping an eye on me, cause Sesshomaru will be doing that."

Inuyasha growled at his brother, eyes narrow in hatred. The gesture was returned by the elder demon and he stood, putting his shirt and armor back on his body. Kagome moved between them and sighed.

"Both of you act civil for god's sake!"

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to Kagome and blinked, snorting before turning away from his brother. Inuyasha simply stared before beginning to rant.

"Oi wench, don't tell me what to do!"

Kagome's eye twitched and she stalked over to the half-demon, and in the sweetest voice she could muster, said, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha plowed face first into the snow, leaving an Inuyasha shaped imprint in the soft white substance. Sesshomaru chuckled softly to himself, amused to see his brother at the mercy of a human female. Kagome then turned to him, a smile on her face.

"Be a dear and put out this fire, would you Sesshomaru?"

The demon simply kicked snow onto the flames, putting them out in no time flat. Kagome smiled and thanked him before gathering up all her things, and slinging the huge yellow bag onto her shoulder.

"Are we ready then?" she asked once Inuyasha had gotten up from the snow.

Everyone nodded and then Sango realized something and let out a groan, causing everyone to turn and look at her. She sighed and motioned to Kilala, who wasn't able to turn into her demon form in the winter. Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru. He sighed, knowing what she was asking. His eyes glowed red and he transformed into his demon dog form before laying down in the snow to let everyone get on his back.

"Keh...I'll run. I am NOT riding on my brother's back."

Sesshomaru turned red eyes to Inuyasha before standing up and taking off through the trees in the direction that Kagome had indicated. Inuyasha ran alongside him, eyes darting around the landscape, watching for any demons that may attack, and watching Sesshomaru closely as well, not trusting his brother in the least bit. Soon, the group stopped, and Sesshomaru let out a nasty growl, his fur standing on end. Kagome and the others slid off his back and he looked around the clearing, sharp red eyes glaring at everything around them.

Inuyasha stopped and growled as well, his ears twtiching. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a demon launched from the woods and crashed into Sesshomaru, sending him into a line of trees, which cracked and fell under his great weight. He roared in anger and stood, launching into a fight with the gigantic snake demon, while other smaller demons attacked Inuyasha and the others.

"KAGOME! LOOK OUT!"

Kagome looked up at Sango's yell of warning and screamed as a rather large, rather ugly cat demon slammed into her, sending her flying off the cliff behind her. Sesshomaru's eyes were drawn to her immediately, and he tore the snake demon in half before jumping off the cliff after her. He managed to catch her, but then a stone fell from above and struck him in the back of the head, knocking him unconcious. The last thing he saw, was himself moving under Kagome to cushion the fall before everything went black.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Kagome opened her eyes and let out a groan, vision blurry for a few seconds before everything swam into focus. She sat up and held her head, confusion evident in her eyes. About ten feet away, lay the prone, unconsious form of a large white dog, a small spot of red on the back of it's head. Kagome gasped in realization and slowly crawled over to the fallen form laying half covered in snow, which had begun to fall once again.

"Sess...Sesshomaru..."

He growled and moved slightly, some of the snow falling from the great demon's fur. Kagome shivered in the cold, her coat long lost in the white wasteland around her. She managed to build a small fire, it didn't give off much heat, but it did give her enough light to see the extent of Sesshomaru's head wound. Kagome sighed in releif as she saw it was only a small cut. Then, the fire died out, plunging her human eyes into darkness. Strange noises sounded in the woods around them, and for the first time in a long time, she was scared.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to be much help in his current state, and he didn't show any signs of waking up soon. Kagome shivered, both from the freezing wind and snow, and from fear. She laid down and gazed into the almost un-natural darkness surrounding the area.

**AN HOUR LATER**

The red eyes of the great dog demon slowly fluttered open and he slowly raised his head, snow falling from his fur. Sesshomaru looked around and then looked to his side, and his eyes widened a bit. There, in the snow, almost covered, lay Kagome, shivering uncontrolably. He growled slightly before manuvering her onto his back and starting to walk through the woods, seeking a shelter for the night. The snow stung his eyes as it whipped by, almost reducing vision to zero.

Sesshomaru quickened his pace and soon found a large cave, and went inside. He pulled a blanket that was in the corner of the cave to him and laid Kagome on it. The demon lord then folded the blanket around her, trying to warm her a bit. When his fur was dry, Sesshomaru laid himself down next to her, his right front leg over her body, and body curled around the shivering mass that was Kagome. He laid his head down and closed his eyes, trying to find sleep as the cold wind hit his backside, never reaching the freezing girl on the other side.

A.N: Well...here's chapter two. I do believe this is one of my better stories, and it's my first Inuyasha fic. All of your feedback is appreciated greatly. Thank you, and Ja Ne

-SeleneTheDeathDealer


	3. Journey Home That Forged A Friendship

_**Chapter Three: The Journey Home That Forged A Friendship**_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine, K people?**_

When Kagome opened her eyes the next morning, only to find a giant white dog curled around her, warming her body, her first reaction was of course to panic. She then rememebered what had happened the night before and smiled at the realization that Sesshomaru had saved her life. The dog's eyes opened and he moved away before reverting to his more human appearance.

"Thank you Sesshomaru..."

"I agreed to protect you in order to pay off my debt, and that is what I am doing." he said flatly.

Kagome sighed and turned her eyes to the mouth of the cave, seeing that the snow had stopped falling, and the sun was high in the sky. She stood and stretched out her sore muscles before turning to Sesshomaru.

"We should get going...the others are probably worried sick about us."

"About you, maybe. I don't think any of your friends trust me."

Kagome chuckled nervously before moving out of the cave, followed by the lord of the western lands. He grunted as the bright sun assaulted his eyes. He then began to walk away, Kagome falling into step beside him. Golden eyes surveyed their surroundings for any landmarks or things he may recognize. He sniffed the air and chaged direction after catching a faint whiff of his brother's tainted scent. Kagome looked over at his left side, and a pang of sadness hit her as her eyes landed on the stump of an arm.

"I'm sorry about your arm..."

"I get along fine without it...though it is a problem sometimes..."

Kagome stopped him with a gentle hand on his left shoulder. Sesshomaru felt holy power surge through his body, and watched in silent awe and amazement as the left arm Inuyasha had taken, grew back, identical to the one he'd lost. He turned confused eyes to Kagome, who only smiled in response. He felt a small tug at the corner of his mouth, and knew he was smiling.

"Uh...your smiling Sesshomaru...are you going to kill something?"

"No. Can't a demon smile around here without being questioned?"

"Not you..."

Sesshomaru blinked a few times before letting out a chuckle. Kagome stared at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Oh god...you're laughing too...THE WORLD IS OVER!"

The demon lord felt the urge to smile again, and did. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but that night, when Kagome had saved his life, he'd sensed kindness towards him simply radiating from her aura, compassion and kindness towards a cold-hearted demon like himself. Sesshomaru hadn't known anyone could be like that towards him, and to be honest, he liked it, but still refused to admit it. Kagome laughed and smiled as well before tugging on his arm and starting to walk again. Sesshomaru blinked in slight confusion when she didn't release his arm from her grip.

The pair walked until nightfall, and found a small shack when the sun slid below the horizon. Kagome curled up in the blanket from the cave and watched as Sesshomaru secured the door shut by leaning his armor against it. Concern entered his eyes as Kagome shivered again and sneezed.

"Are you ill?"

"No...human's just do that when they get cold."

"I cannot transform in this place..." he said indicating the size of the building.

"It's okay."

Sesshomaru sat his swords against the wall and laid down next to her, his long fluffy tail wrapping itself around her body, pulling her back into his chest. Kagome turned to face him and cuddled into the warmth his body was creating. Sesshomaru felt her nuzzle into his chest and felt a blush rising to his cheeks, of course he quickly beat it back down before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Kagome and Sesshomaru finally reached the group again, and Kagome declared Sesshomaru's debt repayed. The two had become good friends over the time they had been isolated from the rest of the world. Kagome hugged the demon lord, who in turn wrapped an arm around her as well. When they separated, Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"If you ever need anything, my castle doors are always open to you." he said before vanishing into the falling snow.

A.N: Three chapters in one day...that's a rare feat for me...and now, I must rest my cramped hands. I will try to update at least once a week, since school starts again tuesday. does the senior in high school dance Until then. Ja Ne

-SeleneTheDeathDealer


	4. A Game And A Visit

_**Chapter Four: A Game And A Visit**_

_**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**_

Two months had passed since Sesshomaru had left Inuyasha's group, and his newfound friend, Kagome. He sat in the library at his castle, catching up on the business of his lands. Golden eyes scanned the scrolls before him, reading off every line and committing it to memory.

"Hmmm...the annual Lord's Ball is to be held in my home this year I see...I've got some planning to do..."

The demon lord rubbed the bridge of his nose and stood up before going out onto his balcony to gaze over his precious and beautiful lands. The sun struck the field of flowers outside his castle and he smirked as he saw Rin frolicking through them, a happy smile on her face.

"That girl smiles so easily."

There was a sudden knock on the library door before it opened enough to reveal the toad demon Jaken poking his head in. The little green demon scurried over to Sesshomaru and bowed deeply.

"Milord...do you wish for me to begin preparations for the ball milord?"

Sesshomaru regarded the little toad with a sharp nod, causing him to bow again and run out, shouting out tasks to the servants as he went. Sesshomaru then sat himself down at the desk again, reading the scroll about the ball some more.

_"Lord Sesshomaru,_

_As you are well aware, the Lord's Ball circulates between the four lands each year as to where it is held. This year, it is your turn to hold the ball, Lord Sesshomaru. We are sure that you will be well prepared. We hope to meet your chosen mate this year, Lord Sesshomaru. IF you have found someone to BE your mate yet, that is. We wish you luck in your preparation and mate-hunting in the event you have not taken one yet._

_Sincerely,_

_The Lords and Ladies of the South, East, and North_"

Sesshomaru groaned inwardly at the other lords way of trying to force a mate on him every time they met. He rolled the scroll back up, and put it in it's place on his book-shelf. He then left the library and went outside, sitting down under a tree in his flower field. With nothing to occupy it, his mind began to wander.

"_I wonder how Kagome is doing..._"

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he thought of his newest friend. He sighed and opened the leather-bound book he'd brought outside with him and began to read from the marked spot. As his eyes flitted over the kanji writing, he didn't notice the small human girl sneak up behind him and attach herself to his neck.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru dropped his book in mild shock and then patted the little hands that rested on the side of his neck. Rin grinned her huge, childish grin.

"Hello Rin." he said picking up the book and closing it before laying it in his lap.

"Play hide and seek with me lord Sesshomaru!"

"Rin...you know I don't like playing..."

"PLEASE!"

The demon lord sighed, knowing he couldn't resist the huge begging eyes that were currently peering at him from his left shoulder. Rin stuck out her bottom lip and pouted at him. He sighed again and let his eyes close.

"One...two...three..."

Rin smiled and dashed off to hide. She knew Sesshomaru had a good nose, so she simply laid down in a bunch of very tall, very fragrant flowers. She giggled and watched her father figure finish counting and stand to look for her. Sesshomaru stood and sniffed, a bit surprised she'd hidden somewhere that she could escape from his sence of smell.

"Smart girl."

He smirked as Rin let out a giggle and headed right for her hiding place. She clapped a hand over her mouth and pressed herself closer to the ground, hoping to avoid his gaze. She failed, however, and Sesshomaru parted the flowers and gazed down at her.

"Boo."

Rin squealed in happiness and latched onto Sesshomaru's leg, smiling up at him. He plucked the little girl off his leg and held her in one arm, picked up his book, and went back into his castle. Rin snuggled into his arm and was soon sleeping. Sesshomaru took her to her bedroom and placed her in bed.

"Sleep well, little Rin."

With that, he left her room and shut the door silently so he would not wake her. He placed the book back in the library and went to his front doors when a knock sounded. Once it was open, his golden eyes widened and a smile bloomed on his lips.

A.N: I COULDN"T STOP WRITING! THE FLUFF IS INVADING MY MIND! Lol, anyways. Thanks so much to all of you who have reviewed and said that it's a good story, it's people like you that keep me writing, so keep leaving feedback!


	5. The Request

_**Chapter Five: The Request**_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE**_

There, at the demon lord's door, stood the woman he'd been thinking of all day, Kagome. The miko smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. Once he was released from the hug, Sesshomaru stood to the side and let her come in. Kagome walked into his castle, and stared.

"It's...beautiful in here Sesshomaru..."

"Ah...it's just stone and some decorations...nothing special. What brings you to my door this early in the day?"

"Well...I actually have something I'd like to ask you..."

Sesshomaru blinked and nodded, leading her to one of the living rooms in the castle. She sat down in one of the chairs there and Sesshomaru sat in the one across from it in front of the fire. Kagome looked at him before leaning forward in the chair a bit.

"Sesshomaru...I...wanted to ask if I could stay here for a while..."

"Why, is something wrong?"

"Inuyasha...he's off on some mating ritual thing with Kikyou...and Miroku and Sango got married and started a family...so I have no one to stay with...the well was sealed up a few days ago by a demon...so I can't go home."

Sesshomaru blinked again and stood up, leaning against the wall beside the fireplace, gazing into the flames. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"So...can Shippo and I stay here for a while?"

"Of course." he said gazing over at her.

"Thank you Sesshomaru!"

He nodded at her and then led her up the stairs to a set of huge double doors. Sesshomaru pushed the doors open and revealed a huge room decorated in blood red, black, and silver. Kagome's jaw hit the floor when she saw it.

"This is the room you will be staying in. Unless of course, you don't like it. If not, I have another spare room you could stay in."

"No no...I love it, it's so pretty."

"Alright. My room is right next door, so if you need anything, just ask."

Kagome smiled and nodded before going into the room and looking around at the beautiful decorating and the huge bed in the center of the room. Sessomaru went into his own room and sat in the middle of his large bed. Kagome grinned and took a running leap and jumped onto the bed before falling into a fit of giggles. She suddenly realized that she needed a bath and left her room, knocking on Sesshomaru's door.

"Come in."

Kagome creaked the door open and poked her head into the room.

"Um...Sesshomaru, if it's not too much trouble, could you show me where the hot springs around here are?"

Sesshomaru looked up from his book and nodded. He sat the book aside and stood up, walked to the door and walked out, leading Kagome down a long winding hallway. When they reached the springs, he pushed open the door and moved aside, letting her go in.

"Thanks."  
"Sure thing."

He turned and left her to her bath, returned to his room and resumed his reading. When Kagome finished her bath, she found a kimono laid out by the door. When she picked it up and saw the designs and material it was made of, she couldn't help but smile. It was made of white silk with dark blue crecent moons and flowers over the entire surface. She slid it on and walked out of the springs, going back down to Sesshomaru's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Kagome opened the door and went inside. Sesshomaru looked up and his jaw nearly dropped, she looked absolutely stunning in the kimono that he recognized as his mother's. She smiled and sat on the bed with him.

"Thank you for the kimono."

"Yes...it was my mother's...you wear it well..." he said with a very small smile.

Kagome smiled and flopped onto her back on Sesshomaru's bed. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Relaxing."

Sesshomaru blinked and then shrugged before he continued to read. Suddenly, Kagome had moved from in front of him to behind him and was reading over his shoulder. Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at her, a bit of confusion in the golden depths. Before she knew it, Kagome had kissed his cheek and returned to her own room. Sesshomaru sat blinking for a few minutes before putting the book away and laying down, falling asleep, thoughts of Kagome entering his slumbering brain.

A.N: Welp, there's chapter five, please leave your feedback. Ja Ne


	6. Strange Feeling

_**Chapter Six: Strange Feelings**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**_

_**WARNING: Flufy is WAAAAYYY OOC in this chapter...so...don't be shocked.**_

When he awoke the next morning, Sesshomaru sat up in his bed and yawned before he got up and walked onto his balcony. What he saw when he looked out the window made him chuckle a bit. Normally, Rin was the only one covering the small toad demon Jaken in flowers, but now, she had Kagome helping her, which made Jaken resemble a pile of flowers with eyes.

"Women...what is it with them and flowers..." he said shaking his head.

He heard someone knocking on the front doors and went to them, opening the large door, his left eye twitched violently. There, in his door, stood the messenger for the Northern Lord. Sesshomaru glanced at the little racoon demon, no emotion on his face.

"What?"

"Um...my lord wishes to know if you have procured a mate?"

"NO. Tell your lord that if I find a mate, he'll be the first to know." he said before shutting the door.

Sesshomaru watched the little racoon scurry away back towards the northern lands. He sighed and went back outside, walking to the flower field and sitting down under his tree, watching the two humans run around throwing flowers at each other. Suddenly, both turned and advanced on him, a handfull of the fragrant smelling plants each. His eyes widened a bit and he got up, slowly backing away before he broke into a run the opposite direction. Kagome and Rin laughed and gave chase to the demon lord, who was trying to avoid being covered in flowers.

He finally stopped running and glanced around the field, seeing no signs of the two human females. Sesshomaru sighed and sat down before flowers were dropped on him from above. He looked up to see Kagome and Rin on the two headed dragon with huge smiles on both their faces. Sesshomaru shook his head, flowers falling from his long silver hair onto the ground around him. As soon as the dragon landed, Rin rushed to him and threw more flowers onto his head, laughing the entire time.

"Rin..."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru smirked and stood, causing all the flowers on his person to be dumped onto the small human girl before him, who only smiled and danced around. He then gathered a handful of flowers and moved over behind Kagome before dropping them onto her head. She simply turned around and tackled the unsuspecting demon into the flowers. Kagome laughed and let her head fall onto his chest, causing him to arch an eyebrow slightly.

"What? You make a good pillow when you don't have all that pokey armor on!"

"Pokey...armor? I'll have you know that armor has saved my ass more than once..."

"I'm sure it has...but it doesn't make for a very soft pillow."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before he sat up and watched as the sun began to slowly fall beyond the horizon. Kagome sat up as well and leaned her head on the demon lord's shoulder.

"The sunset is so pretty...but it's sad to know that it's setting on someone's life every single day...that someone will not wake to see it rise again...ever again..."

Sesshomaru looked at the miko next to him and his golden eyes softened, if just the tinyest bit. He sighed and then looked out at the pink and purple sky.

"You never know if you're going to go to sleep and wake up, only to find everyone you ever held near and dear to you is dead...or if you're going to wake up yourslef...and then everyone near and dear to you will cry over your departure into the afterlife..."

Kagome nodded against his shoulder before her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Sesshomaru smirked and took her inside, Rin at his heels. Once he had Rin in bed and sleeping, he laid Kagome in her bed and pulled the cover up over her.

"Sleep well."

With that, he departed to his own room and sat in the middle of the bed, thinking, pondering the odd feelings he was having around the miko. He felt so at ease, comforted, he didn't feel alone and his heart had thawed out considerably. His father had spoken of the same feelings towards Inuyasha's human mother, and wondered offhandedly, if love is what the feeling was.

"Ridiculous..." he said before falling asleep, only to have more questions enter his mind and mill around as the lands slumbered under the black velvet of the night skies.

A.N: CHAPTER SIX! ((Dances)) WOOT WOOT WOOT!


	7. Coming To Terms

_**Chapter Seven: Coming To Terms**_

_**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah...not mine...blah blah blah. ((Shoots disclaimer))**_

Sesshomaru awoke the next day to a shrill scream from Rin's room. He bolted upright and out of bed and was down the hall to go into the room. He stopped however, when he saw someone had beaten him to it, and was gently rocking the girl back to sleep, singing softly to calm her. Sesshomaru stepped into the room and watched as Rin fell back asleep and Kagome placed her back in bed under the covers. She turned to Sesshomaru and smiled before pulling him out of the room.

"She had a nightmare..."

"I figured as much..." he said looking at the now-silent room concealed behind a large oak door.

Kagome smiled again before she went outside, the demon lord following her silently, secretly watching every move the human made.

"So what was with the little racoon guy that came here yesterday?"

"Gah...he's a messanger from the lord of the north, who seems to be obsessed with the fact I haven't chosen a mate yet...he always seems to probe me with questions every single year at the Lord's Ball..."

"Lord's Ball? What's that?"

"Just a gathering of the lords and their mates to discuss the well-being of the lands...and of course they INSIST upon there being dance...why I don't know..."

Kagome looked up at him and grinned. Sesshomaru simply lifted an eyebrow and blinked. She then plopped down in the middle of the flowers and layed on her back, staring up at the sky being gradually lit by the sunrise. Sesshomaru gazed out at sunrise as well, and when Kagome looked up at him, her breath caught in her throat. In the dim sunlight, he looked, to her, like a type of god living on earth amongst the humans and demons. She shook her head slightly before standing up and stretching out and standing next to him.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Hmm?"

"Um...I just wanted to thank you...for letting me stay here with you. Knowing my luck if I tried to stay alone, a demon would come along and decide to have me as a snack." she said with a chuckle.

"I doubt any demon would want to eat you, I mean, your all skin and bones anyways."

Kagome punched him playfully on the arm and laughed. She then decided to be a bit bold, and wrapped her small arms around his waist and leaned on him, almost expecting to be pushed away or yelled at. Needless to say, she was shocked when one of the demon's strong arms came up to rest around her shoulders. She gazed up at him and smiled, her eyes twinkling in the growing light. Before he'd even realized it, Sesshomaru had leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Kagome's lips. Once he realized it, he let her go immediately and turned away, embarassed to no extent.

"I...ah...forgive me...I don't know what came over me..."

Kagome was still shocked, but shook her head and moved in front of him with a smile.

"There's nothing to forgive."

She leaned up and kissed him before walking back inside and going to Rin's room. Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the flower field, eyes slightly wide, shock in his golden orbs. Suddenly, he saw a large brown fur-ball attach to his leg. He looked down to see the fox-child Shippo.

"I...Is Kagome here?"  
"Inside...first door on the left..."

Shippo smiled in happiness and rushed inside to his "momma", leaving the demon lord to think about his feelings towards Kagome. He sat on the edge of a cliff not too far away from his home, and after two hours of thinking, finally came to terms with the odd sensation. It seemed, the great demon lord of the west, was in love with a human miko, and now, only had to tell her so, and wait for her response.

A.N: Short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry. My brain is fried. I went back to school today and had so much info shoved down my throat I almost choked on it all. . ! I will try and make the next chapter, and most of the other chapters, longer. Bare with me, and thank you all for your wonderful feedback! I've recieved all positive reviews!


	8. Confessions At Sunrise

_**Chapter Eight: Confessions At Sunrise**_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE DAMN IT!**_

Sesshomaru had gone back inside to seek out Kagome and talk to her, but stopped when he saw her asleep in the bed, Shippo attached to her like a growth. He sighed and pulled her door shut before he retreated to his own room. He removed his armor, shoes, swords, and the top of his kimono before he slipped into his bed and pulled the covers up over his body.

"Tomorrow...I will tell her of my feelings tomorrow..."

Try as he might, the demon lord could not sleep, so he lay awake in bed, staring up at the roof. Sesshomaru sat up and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Why did sleep choose to be elusive tonight..." he said looking out his window at the stars.

He heard movement come from the hall outside his room before a knock sounded on his door. Sesshomaru moved to the door and pulled it open to see Kagome on the other side. She smiled at him, the only smile that could make the great demon's heart skip a beat.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh..yes of course."

Sesshomaru moved to the side and let Kagome enter his bedroom. Once she was in, he closed the door and sat on his bed, and was joined by Kagome after a few minutes. They sat in silence for a bit before Kagome began to speak.

"Um...Sesshomaru...I've...been having this really wierd feeling about someone lately...and...I don't know how to explain it. I mean, it's like I'd give anything to see them smile. I...I think I may be in love...but I'm just afraid to tell him how I feel..."

Sesshomaru's heart sank to his feet at the thought of Kagome being in love with another man, or worse, what if it was Inuyasha she was having feelings for. He shook off the unfamilliar feeling of fear and looked at her.

"Well...the only way to know for sure is to stop being afraid and tell him. You'll never know if he feels the same way if you don't say anything."

"That is true...but...what if he hates me..."

"If he hated you, then he would be a foolish man."

Kagome blushed and moved closer to Sesshomaru, who raised an eyebrow.

"Alright...then I'll tell him."

Sesshomaru nodded and went to get up, but Kagome grabbing hold of his hand stopped his movements completely, and he looked back down at her.

"Sesshomaru...I...I love you..."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes shot wide open and he stared at Kagome. She let go of him and stood, making her way to the door, sadness in her eyes.

"Wait...you have not heard what I have to say."

Kagome stopped and turned around, looking at him with a bit of hope in her eyes. The demon got off his bed and moved over to her at the door.

"I...I love you...Kagome..."

Kagome's eyes widened and she gazed into the soft golden orbs looking down at her. Before she could stop herself, she had latched onto Sesshomaru's waist. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, his eyes falling shut. Then, she looked up at him and raised onto her toes to kiss the taller demon. He leaned down, and thier lips touched just as the sun rose above the horizon and spilled golden light into the room on the new couple.

A.N: SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! Senior classes are CRAZY. ((Falls over dead)) My Government class is REALLY nuts. I will try and update more often, so please bare with me. ((Bows)) And thank you for all your wonderful reviews.


	9. Preparation

**_Chapter Nine: Preparation_**

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**_

A few weeks had passed since Sesshomaru and Kagome had admitted their feelings to one another, and things couldn't have been going better. The demon lord now had a constant smile on his face, and he was no-longer the cold hearted ice-prince everyone knew him as. Now, his servants were rushing about, decorating for the Lord's ball that night and Sesshomaru himself was sending out the invitations as called for.

"Lord Sesshomaru!! We're out of decorations Milord, what should I do?"

"Go get more, Jaken! I refuse to let myself be shown up by that damned Kai….him and his stupid 1000 years of perfection…."

Jaken nodded and scurried away to do his lords bidding. The dog demon growled and sent out the last invite before starting to work on the speech he would have to make at the very end of the ball. Sesshomaru had never felt this stressed before. All the other balls, his father had to deal with, it was the first time he had to plan one himself, and it was stressing him out greatly. Kagome knocked on the door of his study before she let herself in.

"Sesshomaru??"

"I don't have time to talk Kagome…"

Kagome moved over behind him and put her hands on his shoulders with a sigh. The demon lord looked at her over his shoulder and then put his quill down with a sigh of his own.

"You're tense…really tense…"

"It's to be expected…this ball is one of the most important events in demon culture….if it doesn't go perfectly…I'll turn into the laughing stock of the lands…"

"That's no reason to work yourself to death…"

He let out a grunt and picked up the quill again before starting to work on his speech again. Kagome watched him for a few minutes, actually feeling his shoulder muscles grow tenser over time. She looked down at him before starting to massage his shoulders and the back of his neck.

"Come on…take a break…just a little one….you might be able to get more done quicker if you do…"

"I can't."

"Ten minutes…just come outside and spend ten minutes with me…then you can work more…please??"

"….alright….ten minutes…but that's it."

Kagome smiled and moved to the door, waiting for him to get up and follow her. Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his nose and stood, walking over to the door and then out into the flower garden. Kagome stood beside him and took his hand with a smile before she moved in front of him. He had his eyes closed, body soaking up the warming and comforting rays of the sun, and immediately, he felt his muscles relax.

"See…taking a break every once in a while can do wonders on a tense body."

Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes and gazed down at Kagome, smile on his lips once again. She smiled back and moved to rest her head on the demon's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, eyes closed again.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"If it weren't for you, I'd still be in there working like a mad man."

Kagome giggled and leaned up, kissing Sesshomaru on the cheek before she gazed into his eyes. They softened and he leaned down, capturing Kagome's lips in a gentle, loving kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her eyes slid shut, the sun still soaking into them.

"I should go finish up my speech…and then memorize it."

"Okay…at least you're not so tense."

He nodded and gave her another kiss before returning to his study and finishing up the speech. Within the hour he had it memorized and went to change clothes. The outfit he now wore was made of dark blue silk with black trim, and a large silver crescent moon on the back. Sesshomaru then exited his room, and when he did, his jaw dropped. There, before him in a royal kimono, stood Kagome.

"Stare too much and your eyes might fall out."

"Ahh…you look beautiful…well, more beautiful than usual anyways…"

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek before taking his hand.

"Shall we then?"

"Yes…it is time to greet the other lords."

Sesshomaru led her to the castle doors and waited, in nervous anticipation, for the other lords to arrive.

A.N: I WRITE AGAIN!! I HAVE NOT DIED A HORRIBLE DEATH!! I've just been so daggone busy with school I haven't had a chance to write much! BUT HERE IS THE MUCH ANTICITPATED CHAPTER NINE!!


	10. A Ball And A Question

_**Chapter Ten: A Ball And A Question**_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**_

After standing at the doors for about ten minutes, the other lords began to show up with their mates. First, came Kai, the lord of the north, then Chu, the lord of the east, and lastly, came Kage, lord of the south. Once everyone was inside, Sesshomaru and Kagome joined them. 

"Your decorating skills are impressive, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Thank you, Lord Kai…."

Kai simply nodded and began to talk to his mate and the other lords. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, then looked at Kagome when he felt her take his hand. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Everything seems like it'll go well…"

"Yes…unless Lord Chu gets drunk…then we're doomed."

Kagome giggled, and that gained the attention of Lord Kage's mate who looked over at her and smiled. Kagome smiled back and stood up before walking over to a table and bringing back the drinks. The lords thanked her and took their cups as Kagome took Sesshomaru's to him and sat back down with her own.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is this kind and stunning woman your mate??"

"M...Mate?? Uh…n...no…she is not…"

"Ah, then you're still eligible. I know of an absolutely gorgeous wolf demoness who is searching for a strong mate."

"No, lord Chu, I'm not eligible. Kagome is my…err…oh what would you call it…"

"I'm his girlfriend." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yes, my girlfriend…what's a girlfriend??"

"It's….I guess it would be a step below mate here."

The lords suddenly broke out in a wild cheer, causing both Sesshomaru and Kagome to drop their cups.

"WHAT?!"

"Good job Sesshomaru you old dog you!!"

"For a while there we were thinking you preferred men to women!"

"Certainly NOT."

After the formalities, the ball started to pick up. There was music and dance, of course, Sesshomaru simply sat off to the side, watching, until Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance-floor.

"What are you doing?"

"WE'RE dancing Fluffy."

"What….did you call me?"

"Fluffy. Now shut up and dance with me."

Sesshomaru blinked, but shrugged off the pet name and rested one of his hands on Kagome's waist, taking her hand in his and smiled. They then started to dance around the floor, staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow…you don't have two left feet…"

"Of course not…I'm a demon lord…I was taught to dance at a very young age."

Finally, near the end of the ball, the music slowed and Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and leaning her head on his chest. The demon put his arms around her waist and held her close, eyes sliding shut. Near the end of the song, Kagome leaned up and pressed her lips to Sesshomaru's in a gentle kiss. The other lords smirked and whistled until they pulled apart, blushing.

"Alright Sesshomaru, time for that speech of yours."

"Right…"

The music stopped and everyone took their seats, and Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to stand beside him. She smiled and linked her arm with his. He cleared his throat and looked at the others, and then began.

"Tonight, the lords and ladies of north, south, east and west have come together in a peaceful gathering of brilliant minds, strength, and of course, beauty. During the years, there have been many wars, conflicts, and forbidden loves between us all. Many things have been resolved under the silver light of the moon, and yet, many have died under the same moon, for foolish reasons. Many pairs of lovers and mates have died on the blood-soaked battle grounds, taking their last breaths in each others arms, killed simply because their families did not agree with their union.

Is that what we want? To kill our own because of a silly thing such as who they fall in love with? My proposal tonight, is that there be no rules on who can love who. Men can love women, men can love men, and women can love women if they so choose. We should not limit the laws of nature simply because we do not agree with it. If love is true, then let it run its course. And now…I have a question to ask you, Kagome."

Kagome blinked out of her daze and looked at him, their eyes locking as he smiled gently.

"What is it?"

"Kagome, will you become my mate?"

The room fell silent, all waiting for her answer. She felt their eyes on her and then, her own eyes filled with tears.

"YES!! YES I WILL!!"

Sesshomaru smiled and pulled her into his arms where he kissed her, closing his eyes. About an hour later, the lords and ladies said their goodbyes and departed to their respective lands. Sesshomaru led Kagome to the flower fields and stood atop the largest hill, covered in white roses.

"Sesshomaru…you've just made me the happiest woman on earth."

"And you, my dear Kagome, have made me the happiest demon."

"I love you, Fluffy."

"And I you."

With that, the pair kissed once more, a gentle wind blowing up and carrying the sound of a flute from town, rose petals blowing up around them.

A.N: I know, sappified right? OH WELL! Our dear Fluffy-sama has a mate now…hmmm…so what could possibly be next?! shifty eyed The rating in this story went up for a reason! Ja Ne, and leave feedback.


	11. Mating Under The Crescent Moon

_**Chapter Eleven: Mating Under The Crescent Moon**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. **_

After the sun had sunk below the horizon, Sesshomaru finally decided it was time to take his new mate back inside and out of the cool night air. Kagome followed him back into the castle, attached to his arm, happy smile on her lips.

"Sesshomaru….why were the other lords so obsessed about you having a mate?? I don't get it…"

"Well….if a demon lord does not have a mate by the night of the crescent moon in the year the ball is held in their lands…they are stripped of their title and never allowed to rule again."

Kagome looked up at him and then wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his long silver hair. Sesshomaru put an arm around her waist and looked down into her eyes. With another smile, the demon lord led her down the many halls and corridors until they reached the doors to his bedroom.

"You need rest, you look exhausted."

"I am a little tired…."

"Then rest. I have some things I must see to before I can sleep."

"Alright. Goodnight Fluffy."

Kagome leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before vanishing into the bedroom. Sesshomaru chuckled a bit at the use of the pet name again, before walking to his study and sitting down behind the large desk in the middle of the room. He pulled some scrolls and books from the shelf behind him and laid them out on the desk.

"Hmm…"Mating rituals of the dog demon" eh? Interesting…of course, who needs a BOOK to tell them how to mate…"

He tossed that book aside and picked up another one. This one with the title "Perks to mating under the moon". Sesshomaru growled and sat it aside as well.

"Good lord my father was a pervert…"

The next book Sesshomaru came across had no title, so of course, curiosity being one of his weaknesses, he flipped the book open to a random page and immediately slammed it shut again, a faint blush on his cheeks. He took the book from the desk and chucked it out the window of his study before watching the darkened landscape. His eyes were drawn to the moon, its silver light flowing in the window and coating the demon.

"Tomorrow night the crescent moon will be in the skies…and tomorrow night I will mark Kagome as my mate."

With a satisfied smile, Sesshomaru left his study and made his way to his bedroom where he joined Kagome in the bed. As soon as he was settled, she curled into him and attached herself to his waist. He snorted a bit in amusement before his arms closed around her and he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep for the first time in years.

MORNING

Kagome awoke to the sun filtering in through the window and striking her in the face. She yawned and stretched and sat up, rubbing her eyes before her gaze drifted down to the still-slumbering demon beside her. She leaned down and kissed his forehead before lying back down and gazing at his peaceful face.

"He looks so at ease….and so…gentle. Not to mention really good looking…"

Kagome's thoughts were cut off as Sesshomaru stirred and opened his eyes with a large yawn. He sat up and stretched as well before looking over at Kagome, a smile finding its way onto his lips. Sesshomaru then got up out of the bed and straightened his clothes before holding a hand out to her. Kagome took the offered hand and got up as well.

"So…what's on the agenda for today?"

"I have no pre-determined plans…."

"Ah ha…I see…so we can spend the whole day just goofing off??"

"If you want, then yes."

She grinned and dragged him out of the bedroom towards the gardens, laughing at his startled expression. She didn't stop until they were back on top of the hill with the white roses, where she sat down and looked up at him.

"Sit with me."

Sesshomaru lowered himself to the grass beside Kagome and she leaned her head on his shoulder. The wind was blowing gently, birds flying overhead and in the trees were singing their unique songs as the sound of laughter floated on the wind from the village nearby.

"It's so peaceful here…"

"That is one reason I love it here…this is one place that is free from the sounds of fighting and war…and the only place in my lands where blood has not been spilled."

"Sesshomaru…you put everything in such a poetic way…"

He looked down at her and smiled before looking out at the lands from the hill-top. A strong wind blew and he closed his eyes, the warmth of the sun beating down on him as it emerged from behind some clouds. That is where the two spent the entire day, on top of the hill amongst the roses. Night fell and Sesshomaru stood, ready to go back to the castle when Kagome grabbed his wrist.

"Let's stay here….just a bit longer…please?"

"You like this hill?"

"I love it up here. It lets me forget how evil the world can be. I feel like…up here I can't see the death and pain…"

"You feel like the world belongs to you."

"Yes…"

Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms. He gazed down into her eyes for a moment before he leaned down and kissed her. Kagome's arms went around his neck out of instinct and her eyes slid shut. The demon lord growled and closed his eyes as well before deepening their kiss. Kagome let out a small whimper as she felt Sesshomaru's hands start to roam over her body. He pulled back and looked down into her eyes.

"Kagome…I need you to tell me this is what you really want…"

"It is. I want to be your mate, and I want you."

"Let's go back inside and…"

"No. Here…on this hill….the purest place in the land according to you."

Sesshomaru's face broke into a gentle smile once more and he lowered them both to the earth among the roses. Kagome pulled him close and kissed him, resting her hands on his chest. He returned the kiss and began to slowly strip off Kagome's clothes, kissing every inch of skin he revealed. Kagome couldn't help but let out soft moans as he worshiped her body.

"Kagome…you are beautiful…"

"And you are the most handsome demon I've ever seen."

He smiled, and soon, Kagome had relieved him of his own clothing and armor. He nuzzled his face into her neck and gently pushed into her body, kissing her neck to try and get her mind off the pain of her innocence being taken. Tears welled up in her eyes and fell, only to be kissed away by Sesshomaru.

"Tell me when your pain stops love."

Kagome soon nodded, signaling him to continue, and he started a gentle pace, slowly thrusting into her, watching her face for signs of pain and pleasure. Small moans escaped her lips and her head fell back onto the ground, eyes closed. He kept his gentle pace for a while, and then started to speed up once he was sure Kagome could handle it, and was rewarded with louder moans, and the occasional scream. Before long, Kagome had reached her climax and clung to Sesshomaru's frame. He growled and sank his fangs into her skin where her neck and shoulder met.

"Sesshomaru!!"

"Kagome…"

The great demon reached his release as well, and fell to the ground beside his mate before pulling her close and kissed the mating mark that now adorned her body. Smiling when he saw she'd fallen asleep, he picked her up and started back to the castle, only to send a glance up to the crescent moon shining brightly in the sky. He entered the castle and went to their bedroom, laid Kagome in bed and lay beside her.

"My mate…my Kagome." he said before joining her in the sweet abyss of sleep.

A.N: I know the lemon wasn't very descriptive, but I tried to make this one all romantic and loving. They will get better, trust me. ((wink)) But keep leaving that valuable feedback! Love ya!


End file.
